


The Nergaling archives

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: Grim Tales (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: some witnesses tell their encounters with those tentacle monsters
Kudos: 1





	1. Witness from Meela Mertens

I don’t know how to start with this, but this is getting out of hand, it all started when me and my family moved to endsville due to im the boss in my expanded companies,everything was normal, my kiddo: Paullie, started to show me her new friends, which she get used to it ‘cause we moved a lot, those kids that she introduced to me, they had the grim reaper as their friend, so that made my patootie to get happier, she told me about having adventure with them, wandering through the forest, playing with grim, but one day, while i was smoking outside and seeing my little cutie patootie playing with some toy ponies, we noticed some sort of earthquake, my husband came out of the house to ask me and my kid if we were ok but i heard a “Mom, Look!”,and what i saw it was that a carnival appeared out of nowhere, Paullie really loved carnivals, so she asked me again and again to go that place, so i said yes, why not, as we went to the carnival, she saw her friends, but..she saw a peculiar figure while she was eating her cotton candy, so i went back to my house while my 8 yr old sweet potato pie was playing with her friends, hours had passed, i was wondering if she was okay, but i saw her running towards me, crying, i told her what happened, she told me: “Nergal turned everyone into monsters!”, we quickly went to the house and close the door, she hide at her room, while i saw that demonic figure with suit staring at me at the window, he ask me to see my girl..

i closed the blinds so quickly, days have passed after the incident, but my child still saw that demon called Nergal, one day she told me that he met this kid who was the son of nergal, she told him that his dad scared her.

the last time i saw nergal and that kiddo was where i talk to them, a few days later, we moved to another city again, so here i am telling this to you, don’t worry we are all fine.


	2. Witness from Martin Schmidt

As a monster slayer, i didn't see a creature like this before, i was with my friends, hunting some monsters at the forest, we love to discover some monsters and know how to defeat them, as we wandered through the forest, we noticed that some sort of tentacle monster was attacking at some deers, we knew what a tentacle monster is, but that thing looked more like a demon, i quickly picked up my shotgun and shot him, but i missed, seconds before that creature came towards me as his next victim, one forest creature killed him, thus saving the deer, as we went to see the creature, one of my friends told me that we encountered with a nergaling, i never heard of those creatures before…, that nergaling began to tear his right eye out, we were confused about what’s going on, but it seemed that the being wanted to give his right eye to my best friend: Stevie, He was a bit squeamish when he touch the eye of that creature, after that nerglaing died, Stevie began to suffer a transformation, he become a creature just like the same we encountered, he began to scream like a girl, but the bestest part was that we made jokes about how awful he looked like if he made a monster suit in hot topic with those awful neon green features, it was a funny day, Stevie is now a nergaling since this day.


	3. Witness from Thomas Ivanov

My Wife and I ran a bakery shop, we lived in Megaville before that catastrophe made us to leave that place, seems that life was normal, until we saw on the news that some earthquakes appeared on the city, i immediately phoned my son:Lewis if he was ok, glad he was safe, so i prepared everything in case of those type of disasters, as the days passed, the earthquakes became weaker and weaker, but i still remember that day, i was walking with my wife:Helen on the streets, but suddenly we felt a stronger earthquake and a BOOM!, we heard people speaking, taking photos at the distance, we rushed to see what happened, we saw a 12 year old boy wearing ragged clothes lying down at a weird-looking pentagram, he had some burns, but i noticed his weird tribal looking tattoo at his back, i picked him up and Helen dialed 911, but she was interrupted by a monster who told us to follow him.

We arrived at a monster hospital, which they took care of this little boy, i saw him lying on the hospital bed, he had some bandages on arms, legs and the half of his face, Helen went to the cafeteria to get some food for the boy while i was at the room, suddenly, the boy woke up and started to look at everything, i look horrified as a tentacle with one eye came out, Helen was here, she was also scared, but that tentacle told us to stay calm, i asked that thing what’s the boy’s name, the boy’s name was Blake, we didn't want to leave this boy behind, so Helen and i we adopted him, the next days, Blake was now part of the ivanov family, Helen discovered that Blake really loves Botamochi, Lewis was happy to see the boy, although Blake doesn’t talk, his tentacle thing on his back explained us about the strange earthquakes: it was that some demons like his kind started to spawn due to those disasters, but he knew why Blake came to this place, but he didnt to talk about it.

Blake started to train with his demon friend, which i noticed that he’s good at fighting, and that’s the story, Blake is now with some team of friends, glad he’s okay.


	4. Witness from Jamie Smith

I was in a rave party with some friends, the party looked like that one from blade but without the vampires and the blood shower, people were watching me doing my sweet moves, but they thought that i was having a seizure, god i suck at dancing, anyway, while i was dancing, some grey monster appear in front of me, it seemed that my awful dancing skills had turned into some sort of mating dance, i freezed when i saw it, that monster looked like if he came in some hentai, so i began to scream like a girl, everyone saw me, then it began the gore fest, a group of people began to hit the creature with chairs, bottles, neon green liquid was spilling everywhere, i encountered him, it was badly injured, but i picked a fire extinguisher and i killed him.

Everyone looked at the corpse, but i hear my friend: “We need to get prepared for those nergalings”.

So this is like the first time i encountered this creature like that, are they going to kill us?, i'm scared and curious at the same time, but i'm fine, don’t worry about that.


	5. Witness from Project 500

I was programmed to protect and save humans from dangerous beings that would menace the earth, my creator made some protocols installed in my memory in case there’s a major hazard, one of the known protocols is the “Nergaling Extermination Protocol”, everytime i see a nergaling or a hybrid, this program activates, but i have to control it if that nergaling is a human, i don’t want to hurt them, human people called me “Sentinel” because i act like those from X-MEN, after i passed from a mid-life crisis for what suffered months ago, i heard the news that the nergaling appeared from a crack that appeared on the surface, it is time to beat those bastards, but i couldn't do this for myself, so i joined with some resistance group, i teamed up with a demon girl called Jewel and a human/Nergaling called Blake, i tried to be calm towards him. 

But i managed to be it, in our team we defeated some of those beings from the underworld, but the surprise was that some reapers appeared too, this nerglaing invasion just turned into some Nergaling-reaper war, great, by the time we witnessed that war, Blake’s tentacle companion broke the silence by revealing the truth of why he arrived to this city.

Blake was an artificial human/nergaling hybrid created by Nergal, he was the young of 6 nergaling brothers, one of them died on a fight in a rave party, the reason why blake was sent to earth was to become a weapon,but thing weren’t planned as usual, Blake was scared after hearing that, i was confused, nergal has a child., it was Nergal jr: Father of Minimandy, but.. if he created Blake and those 6 brothers…, well i think that blake is just a half-brother of that jr, that would make sense, but i noticed that blake’s monster features appeared little by little.   
as the hours passed, my nergaling extermination protocol was activated and i began to kill every single nergaling, it was a hard job, everyone looked a me stained with that awful neon green blood, i felt great, but i saw the boy, now as a nerglaing, he was attacking the beings of his same kind, i think he didn't want to see his brothers again.

after a long battle, the reapers won, i standed to witness what have i done, watching the corpses of those disgusting creatures, jewel and blake were fine, now what?,Blake was a bit sad, he didn't know what to choose: living in the underworld or staying with his adopted family, he chose the second choice, he said:”Can we get some food?, i’m hungry, let’s get some botamochi!”, Jewel and i were shocked, it was the first time that i heard Blake’s voice.

as went away from the neon blooded streets, i saw blake in his human form looking at the sky, then he went towards us.

that’s my story, even i beat those beings, my protocol is still there, Blake told me that he would visit the underworld.


End file.
